HighschoolStuck
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Everyone in Homestuck goes to school, and things are more dramatic than they should be with the trolls going to school.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the train station the following month. Fortunately, my friend was not there, when usually she'd be hanging out with her best friend, Sollux. Gosh, they talk the night away. Usually about computer stuff or something like that. Karkat comes in with Gamzee lifting him up on his shoulders. Karkat was pouting and thrashing about.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, GAMZEE?! PUT ME DOWN!"

Gamzee seemed to ignore him and he just stood there waiting for the train, as so was I. Sollux and my friend, Runa, came in soon after, talking about computers and a new ROM hack Runa had tried to make last night.

"Hey, Runa." I said quietly.

I still don't feel comfortable talking to my friends just yet. After what happened to my sister over the summer, I will never forgive myself.

"Oh! Sammy! What's up? How was your summer?"

She asked cheerfully, as Sollux went over to Gamzee, questioning him about Karkat being on his shoulders.

"I jUsT tHoUgHt It WoUlD bE sOmEtHiNg FuN tO dO wHiLe We WaIt FoR ThE TrAiN." Gamzee said to Sollux

. Karkat growled, "YOU CALL THIS SHIT FUN?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Gamzee laughed. "HoNk, YoU'rE sO fUnNy, KaRkAt!"

Karkat folded his arms and looked away. The train pulled up to the stop, and everyone flooded on. Runa and I were probably the only non-troll species that attends the school we attend. Runa is recodnised as the only human, yet she has befriended all the trolls, and I am usually referenced as the only… Wolf. It's true, no doubt about it. My sister was an angel, and I was the wolf. Lone wolf, now. Of course, once I got on, the only available seat was next to Karkat, since Gamzee was sitting with Tavros and Runa was sitting with Sollux. I sat next to Karkat nervously, as the train jerked forward, starting to move at a slow and steady pace. I looked at the floor, as I always did, and Karkat tapped his fingers on the glass, growling at Gamzee's reflection in the window. I looked behind me to see Sollux showing Runa something on his laptop, whatever it was, it must have been funny. Both of them started cracking up. I cringed at the pitch in which they were laughing in, and Karkat did the same. He quickly turned around and cursed at them.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSLICKERS?!"

Sollux stared at Karkat through his red and blue glasses, as Runa leaned on his shoulder, chuckling quietly.

"Iignore u2 then." Sollux said to Karkat.

Karkat groaned and turned back around. The train halted to a stop, lurching all of us forward. The doors slowly opened and everyone flooded off the train. Sollux had his laptop at his side, while Runa was talking about how her summer was fun, since they spent nearly the whole summer with each other. Literally, even when Runa went to Italy with her family, she brought her laptop and literally Skyped Sollux the whole time she was there. I bet the vacation was to spend quality time as a family, but I doubt they knew that all their daughter was going to do was Skype her best friend, which was of opposite gender, and definitely was not human. I walked to the school grounds alone, when usually my sister would be walking with me, along with her friends, but her friends, to my vision, were nowhere to be found. Gamzee walked by, talking to Tavros about Faygo and how delicious it was. Tavros, having heard this, didn't mind it being repeated to him over and over again, he was cool about it. Unlike Karkat, if Gamzee were talking to him about Faygo, Karkat would probably kill someone. Terezi, another one of Runa's friends, is now walking with her, as well as talking to Sollux about their 'relationship'. Sollux blushed a bit and said they were nothing more that friends, but Terezi didn't fall for that. I walked into the school and to my locker, sadly next to Karkat and across from Runa. Karkat slammed a random bottle of one of Gamzee's Faygo bottles, smashing the lock (which somehow reappears everyday) and making Karkat able to open his locker.

"GOD, I HATE THESE PAIN IN THE ASS THINGS WHERE YOU KEEP ALL YOUR SHIT. IT'S POINTLESS!" Karkat yelled.

Sollux jumped and looked around, realizing it was only Karkat. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff for the first class, as well as Runa's things, just to be nice. Karkat growled and slammed the door to the locker shut. I yelped, and he stormed off. Feferi walked down the hall, Eridan next to her. I looked at them, and watch Runa and Sollux walk to class. Too bad I sit next to Karkat in homeroom. That's never a pretty site. Ever. I got my books and sat down. Karkat was staring at the board with a dead look on his face. I was going to ask if he was alright, but that wouldn't be a smart idea. Gamzee soon came in with Tavros and sat down next to us. Gamzee sat next to Karkat and Tavros sat next to me. Gamzee was talking to Karkat about how he and Tavros sat next to each other on the strange human way of transportation called a train and how they talked about Faygo. Sollux was cleaning his glasses (which I could hear from across the room) and Runa was helping him a bit, since she wanted to help out Sollux as much as she could. I don't know why, but she just does. The teacher came in, giving Karkat a deadly glare.

"I don't want to send you to the principal, Karkat." She said.

"WHATEVER THAT MEANS. DON'T TELL ME IT'S ONE OF YOUR SACRED DUMBASS LEADERS OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE ONLY I AM THE FUCKING LEADER HERE." Karkat said irritantly.

"Wouldn't do that iif Ii were you, kk." Sollux said, putting his glasses back on.

Karkat rolled his eyes and flicked him off. Basically, the day continued like this, except for P.E… That's when thing's started… Crackin'.


	2. Chapter 2

We went to P.E (Physical Education) and started learning/reviewing about Basketball (Karkat was… A little concerned about the name of the sport. Sorta, not really. I couldn't tell since he kept looking away). So, we had a huge basketball game. Boys versus started the game and Sollux passed the basketball to Karkat, but Karkat… Failed to catch it. It hit him straight in the face. Everyone suddenly started to crack up. I, for some reason, was the only one who did not. Even the gym teacher started to laugh a bit. Karkat stood there, fists clenched, and growling loudly.

Tavros stared at Karkat nervously and yelled, "hE'S GONNA BLOW!"

Karkat slammed Sollux into the wall and screamed in his face. "SOLLUX CAPTOR, WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU LITERALLY THREW THE DAMN THING IN MY FUCKING FACE!"

Sollux looked at him wide eyed, "2-2orry kk." He said.

"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT, YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Karkat, in a rude and sort of treacherous way, replied.

Sollux just stared at him, a bit surprised by the sudden attack. He held up a box of honey nut cheerios and waved it in his face,

"look, you can have the2e here honey nut cheeriio2 iif you leave me alone." He said.

Karkat slammed the box to the ground, destroying the box and sending cheerios across the room.

"FUCK ASS." Karkat said.

Sollux stared at the poor box and watched as the extra honey he poured in there formed a puddle over the box. With Karkat's hand still on his neck, he managed to psionically send him flying towards the basketball hoop. Sollux kneeled down next to the honey, looked at everyone else as they stared fearfully, dipped his hand in the puddle of honey, and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone crowded to the other side of the basketball court, including me. Runa ran over to Sollux, making sure that the honey was indeed honey.

"runa, no. iit2 miind honey. Iit wa2 a prank, and ii ju2t realii2ed that." Sollux said, psionically dragging her back to the corner of the gym with everyone else.

He stood up staring at Karkat, who was in the basketball net, sparking madly. Karkat tried to get free from the net, but it was no use.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS FUCKING NET WON'T FUCKING… GRAAHHH!" Karkat wailed.

Sollux took off his glasses and smiled slyly at Karkat,

"you 2aw thii2 comiing."

The room started to shake violently, and the lights shattered. The P.E teacher got out his cell phone and dialed 911. Red and blue sparks filled the room, as did repeated flashing lights. It was enough to give anyone a seizure. Runa ran forward and watched Sollux in pity. Sollux was about to optic blast, when, out of the blue, a dart hit him in the back. The sparks immediately vanished and he fell to the ground.

"SOLLUX!" Runa screamed, running towards him.

Some agents and doctors took him, as Sollux lied there unconscious. Runa took Sollux from them and ran. I watched her, along with everyone else. Terezi peered over my shoulder and watched,

"1 TH1NK 1 SP34K FOR 3V3RYON3 WH3N 1 S4Y 1 H4V3 TH3 W31RD3ST BON3R."

Vriska just laughed at what Terezi said and watched Runa run.


	3. Chapter 3

Runa lied him down on the bed in the Nurses office.

"Sollux, can you hear me…!?"

She asked alarmingly. She kneeled down next to him and lied her head on his chest. Sollux still lied there and Runa took his glasses out of her pocket and put them back on him.

"I bet you were probably looking for these after the optic blast."

Runa said, smiling. Sollux psionically lifted Runa's head off his chest and pulled her closer. She immediately began to blush as she stared into his glasses. Eridan then stormed in, screaming:

"SOLLLLLLLLLL!"

Sollux lost his psionic concentration on Runa and she fell onto the ground. Eridan ran over to Sollux and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Sollux's mouth, sliding his tongue in between the separation of his forked tongue. Sollux was completely grossed out and psionically slapped Eridan's tongue onto Eridan's face. Sollux walked over to Runa and helped her up. "wweh…" Eridan said with his tongue stuck on his face.

"that2 a good look for you, ed."

Sollux said, walking away with Runa. Eridan sat down on the bed and 'wweh'-ed. I was standing in between the crest between the door and the wall. I saw Runa leaning on Sollux's shoulder and Sollux walking to the train station. I snuck behind them and listened in to their conversation.

"iim 2orry for… hurtiing you liike that… ii-"

Sollux said, being stopped by Runa,

"It's alright, Sollux. You didn't mean to."

I knew they were talking about the whole dart and doctor incident from P.E. I hope they don't find Sollux any time soon. Soon, everyone was flooding into the train station. Gamzee was carrying Tavros on his shoudlers, while Equius pushed Karkat in Tavros' wheel chair. I laughed, and Karkat yelled:

"FUCK YOU!"

I walked into the train when it stopped and sat next to Aradia, figuring out that Sollux used to have a massive crush on Aradia. Gosh, I hope he doesn't say anything… Sollux and Runa sat right in front of Aradia and I.

"S0, are y0u the s0 called w0lf b0y, I hear?"

Aradia asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

"I see."

She replied. As Runa and Sollux were talking, I saw Sollux stiffen as he heard Aradia's voice and her saying 'Wolf Boy'. I think he noticed, because I suddenly started floating out of my chair and sticking to the ceiling. Sollux's hand was pulsing a blue-ish glow and was facing my direction. Yet, it looked like he was trying to block me from his sight. If he had any, I said sarcastically to myself. Sollux and Runa kept talking, as Runa kept looking back at me from time to time. Sollux got out his laptop and the both of them were watching youtube videos together. I tried to get free of the psionic grasp, but it was too strong. I had to think of a weakness towards him, but how…?


End file.
